A server may provide various services that can be consumed via application programming interface (API) calls from clients. However, the full set of services that is provided by the server may not be completely documented. The incompleteness of API call documentation may be due to insufficient information supplied by a server administrator user or due a lack of updating since the addition of new services to the server, for example.